


Having fun in the open

by Inkevagelion



Category: Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2021), Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex in a Car, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Hoyt Rawlins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkevagelion/pseuds/Inkevagelion
Summary: (During Episode 3 of Walker) While Cordell is tracking the Ventala case with the many cartels of drugs. Hoyt comes to visit. After ambushing him in the front yard of his home. Hoyt comes to show Cordell a nostalgic relic. While seeing this relic once last time. Hoyt grabs something from the trunk to reveal other plans.
Relationships: Hoyt Rawlins/Cordell Walker
Kudos: 8





	Having fun in the open

Hoyt and Cordell park Cordi`s big red truck outside the storage lot. A big garage with the numbers of Hoyt`s rental storage. Hoyt smiled as he raised his hat a bit to see the view. Cordell surprised in viewing this- raised an eyebrow. He was confused about why they were here. Taking a closer look, Cordell was unable to find anything incorrect.

“Now Hoyt. Why are we here?” Cordell asked.  
Hoyt smiled happily as he smirked at his best friend “I know your work is tough. But to lighten the mood- I brought you here for this.” He grabbed his keys and opened the hatch, reaching a hand he turned at Cordell and smiled “You`re gonna love this C.Dubs…” he spoke as he lifted the hatch door.

To reveal a shiny red mustang. Clean, preserved in all its glory. The look of surprise on Cordell's face was growing wider. He couldn't believe it. After all these years he never knew he was going to see this again. After all what happened. He feels...sentimental… 

“You gotta be kidding me…” While walking towards the red shiny car, Cordi spoke. “You...you saved this?” Hoyt shut the hatch to the storage shelter and secretly locked both the storage door and the latch to the garage. Hoyt nodded as he smirked and pinched his belt with his fingers. Spinning his keys as he grabbed them tight. Walking one big step at a time, as his boots clicked to the pavement. Nodding pleasantly.

“Course I did cowboy~ why would I keep it without any special care?” Hoyt reassured. “After exploring the world, I thought we might as well make use of this beauty one last time... or at least see it since you do not want to drive it anymore.”  
Cordell scoffed “Why would I not drive it anymore?” He asked. Turning his head, Hoyt frowned a little. When Cordell looked down, he nodded. Remembrance repeated itself.  
While he kept an attentive gaze on Cordell, Hoyt sighed softly. "We might do that, or we can try something else." Cordell looked over and raised an eyebrow.

Walker asked with caution, “What do you mean?”  
As Hoyt let go of his hand, he reached for some spare handcuffs he had for himself. As Cordell stumbled into the chokehold, his hat falling to the ground.Hoyt pulled out and snatched the gun away from him without a second of hesitation. Cordell flinched as this was sudden he didn't have time to react. He grunted to let out of the chokehold. But the grip was tight and hard as Hoyt pinned him to the trunk lid of the mustang. A groan in sudden pain was let out by Walker, as he shouted “Hoyt!! The hell- ?!” He spoke out in an effort to get out of a pinned position. “Damn- let me go!!” 

Hoyt smirked as he chuckled as he heard his captive's handcuffs snap into place. “Tsk tsk tsk…” he giggled out. “Your so oblivious...can't you see this was a trap just for me to get back at you?” Cordell`s hands now cuffed hard behind his back. A grunt could be heard. Hoyt leant forward, his pelvis digging into Walker's curvy tush. Taking hold of the tall man's shoulders, he secures and pins his position atop the trunk hood of the mustang. Hoyt whispers seductively “These keys belong to me cowboy...you can't escape this time.”

He heard the whisper as if a gun had been loaded. His spine is chilled with fear. As Walker felt the pinched wince of the thrust, he mumbled, “Traitor.” His cheeks feel uncomfortable. His mouth made a muffled sound. Though his hands were secure, he was unable to move them. 

Hoyt chuckled while turning Cordell in his embrace. “Oh I am no traitor....” he said. His face facing Cordell. Cordell is afraid of his best friend's face. Unbuttoning Cordell’s shirt, he said, “I’m just getting what I want.” As Cordell grunted and turned his head away, Hoyt adjusted his legs, leaned forward and kissed Cordell’s neck and cheeks, all while Cordell started to pant in discomfort.

Walker hated it, but it felt oddly pleasurable.  
The sound of soft grunts echoed out from Walker’s mouth as he asked, “Why are you doing this to me?”  
"Payback..." Hoyt said, placing his thumb on Cordell's nipple. Cordell arched his back, biting his lip to the pain. “Or pleasure, I`ve been waiting for this moment- away from Emily. Liam. Your mother.” Those names made Cordell angry but the feeling made him feel on edge. 

“What did I ever do to you?” Walker asked more.  
“I have felt destined to be the bad guy ever since you perfected your reputation- being the ranger you are...“, Hoyt tried finding the right words to say as he reached forward and gently bit the male’s shoulder. The pain suddenly struck Walker.  
“Stop that!” the other shouted back in frustration. As Cordell grew angry, his eyes furrowed and his breathing became shaken. Hoyt, however, smirked.  
Cordell felt his lips becoming tighter Hoyt placed his hand over his mouth as Hoyt warned, “You can arrest me later when you have let it all out…” Hoyt let go, and Cordell's panted, exhaustion suffusing his every motion. Was this okay for him? He wasn't sure as he touched him everywhere, feeling oddly satisfied. He didn't know why he was letting this happen. 

He seemed to be enjoying the moment. As Hoyt looked down and smiled at Walker, Walker's eyes narrowed in shock as Hoyt started to unbuckle the belt. "Hoyt! What are you doing? No...don't you do this, you son of a...! ", Walker yelled, as a punch landed in his guts. Hoyt grew displeased with the rangers' words. The other person's jeans came down, and he began to stroke the undergarments he wore carefully, but gently. 

Cordell's face blushed a reddish hue. He turned away as his breath began to shake. Grunting to the tight and limited movements he could not control. His limits were reached when he felt the fingers going up and down his clothing. Hoyt looked over and reached out while his left hand was lightly placed on the other's neck, cradling it gently. Walker whined softly as he shut his eyes. Hoyt's relaxed, but devious expression, accompanied Cordell's fearful tears, as they fixated on each other's eyes. A sense of tension surrounded them. Cordell lifted Walker up, embracing a kiss. It was pure- nervous, but good. Hoyt started it- he deepens it as Cordell wailed quietly.

This odd pleasure was not bad after Hoyt made him realize this was ok. Hoyt and Cordell placed their heads together. Hoyt golden green eyes locked onto Cordell's soft, serene gaze. As Cordell's watery eyes and sniffling breathing changed; Hoyt realized this was too much.

Hoyt asked Walker, “How are you? ”  
As Walker looked at him carefully, he only nodded in silence.  
Then, Hoyt asks if he should go on.  
Walker glanced over and nodded. He glanced down. He felt fine keeping this moment going. 

Placing the small lube bottle on his hand, Hoyt gently lowered the underwear of the ranger's lower region as he quietly lathered the liquid onto the top. In frustration he panted, he moaned. Turning away so Hoyt wouldn’t see his face. Hoyt then pulled his pants down. Exposed his true nature. He placed a condom on it for security. And also not to worry Walker so much.  
A small amount of the lube was placed between his fingers. Inserting a finger gently inside by reaching down. Cordell's eyes widened as he shuddered. Moaning loudly as he dig his face onto Hoyts shoulders. Another goes on, the ranger feels even more stunned.  
“Is this okay for you?” Hoyt asked gently.  
“Yeah...” Walker panted out. “I guess...nngh”  
Hoyt positioned himself as the prepping finished. Incredibly, Cordell was now sitting on the hood trunk of the mustang. His legs were spread wide as his cuffed hands were clasped firmly to the metal firm. Hoyt had his hands on the other person’s legs as he slid into them. Cordell grunted. Nodding in agreement with Hoyt.

Wrapping his hands around Walker's chest, Hoyt wrapped all of it inside and pushed all of it inside. Slowly, Hoyt uncuffed Walker. Having felt the cuffs go loose, Cordell sighed with relief. A hand is on the hood and the other on Hoyts waist. Thrusting becomes more intense. Cordell and Hoyt both panting heavy. Sweating a lot as Cordell became too fatigued to feel all sorts of things. It thrilled him to be on edge and he loved it. Hoyt reached down to his free right hand and lifted it toward the other member, stroking it in the same rhythmic upward and downward motion. Gritting his teeth, Cordell bit his lip again, his eyes closed and he moaned in pleasure.

“Do you want me to stop?” Hoyt asks.  
“No…” Cordell panted out. “Don’t stop…please...more..”  
Hoyt giggled and leant forward. “Good boy C.Dubs...continue to keep me happy again do you...?”  
“Shut it Sassy boots,” Cordell said, as he tried to hold his composure. During the stroking, Cordell pant more. Hoyt leaned over to kiss on the others chest, he also felt the pleasure of touching the others nipple. All the while hearing Walker's small moans and curses.

Eventually, after a bit of a heated exchange, Cordell nudged at Hoyt, unable to bear to watch, he turned away before letting all the heat out. This time, his moan was loud, as if being tackled. His member was on edge. The moment Hoyt's nerve got through, both of them became stiff. Cordell’s eyes were covered by his arm as he could not see what was happening. As he did that, Hoyt tugged the arm away. Walker was unable to resist.  
"Don't cover those beautiful eyes from me... ", Hoyt ordered. Cordell did as he was told. Embracing in a second kiss, Cordell was flushed all over with red tenderness. Hoyt felt the same. As Hoyt slowly pulled out his nerve from Walker, Walker winced at the disgusting feel of being covered in ooze. It made him feel, even worse, like a puppy.  
Cordell Walker is pretty, cute, and vulnerable in Hoyt Rawlins's eyes.

Hoyt grabbed a box of cleaning supplies from their dirty trunk after the tension. After the act they did together, began to clean the trunk. After tidying himself up with a damp cloth, Cordell zips his pants back up. Unlocks the doors and puts a new shirt in his car, returning to Hoyt.  
Hoyt asked curiously: “How was it Cordi?”  
“Not nearly as much as you did.” Cordell asked. He felt very happy with the turnout. “Next time, ask for permission.” 

Hoyt bristled into laughter. “C’ mom C.Dubs, that’ll ruin the fun...besides, you’re too tall to fuck him...especially with that guy.””  
He smirked it off and turned to drive his truck, still not believing. Nodding his head in disbelief. He turned the mustang engine and honked the horn at Cordell, making him jolt in shock as he turned in confusion.

When Hoyt offered Cordi to take a ride, he showed the keys to the car and the handcuffs present.  
“I guess we already did that Sassy Boots...” Cordell spoke as he tossed his hat over to Hoyt before heading back to his truck. Hoyt chuckled a bit as he followed with his truck.  
As Rawlins followed Walker to the local bar he spoke, "You just amaze me so much."

The pair enjoyed themselves. Sometimes one of them had to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a Hoydell smut fic, yes we need more of these in Ao3.  
> Bottom Cordell is everything in this ship, also little bondage and smut come into play.  
> Follow me on twitter @miarisams_akf if you want more content of Walker, Sam Winchester, and/or Jared Padelecki (the actor).
> 
> Also Hoyt returning in ep.6 is exciting to see. anyway enjoy!


End file.
